Shunned
by Cloverian
Summary: After an ordinary day for Sonic and his group of friends, they all decide to go to sleep. Once Sonic wakes up, he realizes that something is very off with his friends and their thoughts about him. Sonic is determined to find out what has caused this to happen to him and he encounters many surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Sonic story! I hope you will enjoy it as much as I will writing it. I'm new to this site and have been kind of lurking around the awesome stories here and I finally decided to write one myself. This particular story is set in the Sonic X anime universe, just so you know, so that means all the characters from there. Also, a quick note to add, I may or may not go OOC with a few characters in this story so bear with me. Without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confusion**

It was almost a day like any other, the sun high up in the sky, coating the land with a glisten and warmth, the grass green as ever and the sky almost as blue as Sonic's fur. The special thing about this day, as it has been sometimes, is the fact that they get to have a mini-vacation of relaxation, considering the fact that they had fought Eggman (and beat him, as usual) again the day before. So regarding that fact, everyone wasn't tensed up and was feeling peaceful as they knew for a fact that Eggman wouldn't cause any drama and they can all have their beauty sleep.

On the roof of the huge mansion, which was the residence of the Thorndykes, was a certain blue hedgehog, a speedy one. Yep, you guessed it, it's Sonic, and he's having the time of his life. The reason being as it was for everyone else, it was a rather rare day, in fact. Sonic had his hands behind his back and his eyes closed, taking in the sweet spring air that was lingering around, sending him into a state of bliss for a moment as he started to feel energetic again.

"Huh. I feel like going on a run," Sonic mused to himself while he opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings.

Not long after, he jumped down and sped out of the gate, whilst feeling the sheer exhilaration from running as he always did when going on runs. He loved to have the wind blow through his quills every time he went running and oh boy did it feel even better when he pushed himself to speed up, the wind going through his quills getting meaner and meaner by the second, but in a good way.

He always had specific routes set for himself for every run, sometimes he would take one route, the other day the other route. This time he took the route to go into the forest because Sonic loved nature with all his heart. Nothing on the planet, where Sonic was currently residing on, could pry him away from the nature he had begun to love so dearly.

After some time, he had finally found a group of flowers on a nice plain patch of grass. Flowers have always fascinated Sonic, ever since he was a kid, and it hasn't stopped fascinating him since.

He kneeled down to take a quick whiff of the flowers' smell. Sonic sighed in bliss as the lovely smell entered his tiny black nose. It made Sonic feel even more at peace.

Sonic had lost the count of time because of him going around places to possibly find new places in the forest he could later put on his mental list of places to go and relax. The sun was slowly beginning to set, so Sonic decided this was the perfect time to go back home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ella was preparing dinner for everyone. She thought a good idea would be to make some chicken soup, considering she hadn't prepared the soup for some time now and it would be nice to have something else once in a while also. She hoped that Sonic would come home just in time for dinner since he had been on a run for quite some time. Taking that fact into consideration, she was sure he will make it because he always did and plus he had been running for a long time today.

When Ella figured that the soup would be done soon, she heard the door open and she already knew who it was. She turned around and she saw what she expected.

"Hey, Sonic. Dinner will be ready in just a couple of minutes!" Ella greeted Sonic.

"Great!" Sonic responded with his signature thumbs up and then sped upstairs to go and greet his friends too. Once he arrived upstairs, he saw Chris, Amy, Chuck, Tails, and Cream along with Cheese.

He decided to greet them all. "Hey, guys!" and then everyone responded to him with a "Hey, Sonic!" in perfect unison. Everyone was relaxing in the bean bags neatly placed in the middle of the room and Sonic saw a free bean bag that he sat down on.

"Dinner's almost ready, Sonic. I bet you're hungry," Tails chimed in.

"Oh yeah, definitely. And I already know, I spoke with Ella downstairs," Sonic replied.

Tails' answer to Sonic was a warm smile and then everyone went back to what they had been doing. A few minutes later, the group of friends heard a high voice call to them from downstairs.

"Dinner's ready!"

Not soon after that, the group of friends all rushed downstairs to go and fill their stomach with some quality and tasty food made by Ella, Sonic obviously being the fastest of the whole group. So when everybody finally arrived at the kitchen, they saw Sonic sitting down at the table, blowing on his spoon which held the tasty chicken soup as the soup was still hot.

Just as Sonic put the spoon in his mouth, everyone also sat down at their table, in their respective chairs. Once everybody settled into their seats nicely, Sonic gave his approval of the food.

"Wow! This is really good, Ella!" Sonic spoke with his eyes wide. "Can't even remember the last time I ate this…" he then pondered to himself.

The group of friends saw this as a cue to dig into their own individual bowls, so they did and everyone was as surprised as Sonic was, Ella truly never disappoints with her marvelous food. They all mumbled positively sounding thoughts about the food and Ella was happy, to say the least.

Everyone at the dinner table finished their soup in a few minutes tops and even a few went to get a second round of the spectacular food. Sonic was one of them since he had been on a run for quite a few hours so he was very hungry and because of that, he was one of the last to also leave the dinner table.

Leaving the dinner table, he sighed in pleasure from the amazing food Ella surprised them with today. He was kind of full so he decided not to speed up the steps this time, but to take it easy. Once he arrived upstairs, he decided to chat with his friends and relax some more and let the food settle in before finally going to sleep for the night.

* * *

Sonic kept turning and turning around in his bed, out of pure annoyance at the fact that he couldn't get any sleep whatsoever for some reason. He had this really bad feeling at the pit of his stomach about the following day and his mind just wouldn't stop racing like a racecar.

He glanced over to the alarm clock that was on his bedside table. The clock read 12:06 AM.

"Ah, great, I'm never gonna fall asleep," Sonic mumbled to himself and sighed out of irritation.

It wasn't after an hour or more of turning in his bed that Sonic finally fell asleep after a long and painful battle with his constantly racing thoughts.

* * *

When Sonic finally woke up, he glanced to the alarm clock on his bedside table out of instinct as the first thing. It read 10:14 AM. Sonic's eyes widened at what the alarm clock had just shown him because he never wakes up this late, only on very rare occasions. And he guessed that this was one of them.

Sonic just shrugged and he got himself ready to go downstairs and see what everyone was doing, whilst Sonic had been sleeping like a sleepyhead. Once he arrived downstairs, he saw nobody sitting on the couch or anywhere at all, it was just empty. He thought nothing of it and just guessed that everyone was out, probably trying to find more Chaos Emeralds as it was traditional. He also remembered that he missed the morning news which was around 9 AM but he figured his friends would fill him in if it was something important as Eggman.

He decided to maybe go check the kitchen to see Ella cleaning up or something else that she usually does around the house. What he found instead of her, was Amy, though.

"Morning, Amy," Sonic greeted her like he does every morning while smiling. What happened next was something Sonic thought he'd never see come from Amy. Instead of a usual response and sheer happiness of seeing Sonic like she always showed, what he saw was a half disappointed and half angry glare staring right back at him in response. Sonic raised a brow at this gesture.

"Uhh…" Sonic's confusion was put into words. After about 5 seconds of being under Amy's gruesome glare, she decided to run off, away from him, instead of clinging onto him like every single time she sees Sonic or when he saves everybody from Eggman's horrible plans.

Sonic was frozen in place, he had no idea what just happened. This was definitely _nothing _like Amy at all. And that just managed to confuse him even further.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my first story! Until next time, stay tuned, and don't forget to review and share your thoughts with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! First off, I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews, I didn't expect this story to succeed, to be honest. Second, sorry for the little cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, hope I didn't make you too angry :)**

**Also, something to note, the next chapter will be the chapter where stuff mostly goes down, this is kind of a filler chapter, but that doesn't make it any less important. With that aside, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something's Not Right**

**(Sonic's POV)**

I can't recall how long I was standing there after Amy had left. It seemed like an eternity and it probably was. There was a big storm of thoughts going through my brain at lightspeed, which I guess suited me considering my agility.

As I decided to go for another extended morning run, considering I needed to think a lot of things over about what happened the last couple of days, I still remained optimistic somehow, though. Most likely the reason was the fact that it was only Amy that had turned a cold shoulder on me so far and I guess I thought it was from Amy's complicated personality.

Stepping foot out the front door, with still nobody around except for Amy about an eternity ago and she probably ran off to God knows where, I sped off for the routes I found yesterday, with the objective - trying to figure out what the heck is going on.

As I was running through the forest, my mind's activity didn't slow down whatsoever, not even a tad bit. It was still as fast as me. _Hmm… It seems like everybody is scared of me, or something? Maybe Amy just hates my guts today for waking up so late? Okay, wait, that makes zero sense._

I figured I wasn't getting anywhere with these mindless theories, therefore not finding a plausible explanation. My best guess was that time would tell and I just have to talk with the others to maybe get even a slight hint towards what's going down because I decided to sleep in a few hours. Not soon after, I picked up the pace in hopes of it clearing my mind for even just a split second, I wanted away from these thoughts so desperately.

After speeding up, my mind cleared up slightly, but I was still distracted enough, where I near missed a tree and thanks to my reflexes, I managed to skillfully maneuver around it.

"Whew… that was close," I mumbled to myself and mentally slapped myself. _Focus, Sonic! You don't want to come home with injuries, or else the others will get more scared of me. _I laughed out loud as I thought about this. Then, for a moment, I was surprised I was laughing at this weird situation.

I shrugged and looked up towards the sky, which I noted the time with and I figured it was time to head back to the place where everyone resented me - home. I quickly changed my destination by turning myself around and running back all the way through the route I had set for myself perfectly.

After just only a few minutes, taking my pace into consideration, I soon arrived at the gates of the huge mansion. I eyed the roof of the mansion longingly, thinking if I should just go up there and forget what Amy did, but the logical side of me was telling me to go inside and maybe see what's up.

Since I decided to follow my logical side, I raced through the front doors, as I was still standing still at the gate entrance, which also caused a large amount of noise. Because of the noise I had just made, the person who was standing in the kitchen again, who was Ella, noticed me and I hoped she would say at least _something _to me. Just as my luck had it, though, she didn't even bother enough to give me a glare or anything and just walked away from the kitchen.

I raised my brow in confusion once again, because now it seemed like Ella was in on this 'prank' also. I walked into the kitchen and noticed by looking at the countertops, that she was cleaning them, but the thing was that she left half of it dirty, obviously because of my presence. I sighed sadly whilst I was trying to form another idea.

After a few minutes of tapping my foot and holding my hand on my chin in thought, I had formed my next action. I was going to go find Chris because I knew we had a stronger bond than he did with any other anthropomorphic being in this house and I had a small sliver of hope.

Since Chris usually always hid upstairs, I concluded that was the first place to go look for him. So I started walking upstairs, my shoulders hung low, but that didn't mean the hope I had developed disappeared. Because I am usually a very sneaky and stealthy person, sometimes even on accident just like this time, when I made my way upstairs, I saw Chris in one of the bean bags with no one else around and he didn't seem to notice my attendance because of my stealthiness.

In hopes of actually talking to someone for the first time on this already horrible day, I shouted, maybe a bit too loud.

"Hey, Chris!"

I saw Chris flinch at the volume of my voice and possibly not expecting me out of all people to show up, he slowly turned around and glared at me with the exact same glare that Amy had given me previously, except this time, I could see a new feeling in addition in his eyes. It was… _fear_. I was perplexed, to say the least, as Chris, not even two seconds after, bolted past me and down the stairs.

I probably stood there like an ice statue longer than I was frozen in place with Amy's reaction before. New theories were starting to develop in my head and with that also, my optimism was slowly starting to turn into pessimism. My mind was starting to prepare for the absolute worst.

_So it does seem like some are afraid… some just plain despise me. But what's the cause? Oh god, this is too hard! _I silently yelled in my head as I grabbed my head between my hands, my mind overloading with this newly acquired information.

Then, I brought my hands back down in front of me, with my palms facing downwards in a way to calm myself down. _Okay, chill out, buddy. Don't give up now, you need to figure out what this is, but not like this, you've come too far!_

After calming down for a few minutes, I decided to head downstairs again, my shoulders hung lower than ever before in pure depression and pessimism, also in silent hopes of some being in this household pitying me. I figured I would just head outside and climb up on the roof again, as that was the place I usually went to, to clear my thoughts and to relax, the trees being the second on my list of those types of places.

I opened the front door and slammed the door shut after I was outside out of frustration. Climbing up the roof, whilst sighing in exasperation, I was finally happy I could be in the place where no one could hurt me. Soon after, I closed my eyes and put my arms behind my head and laid down and let my thoughts run freely through my already confused mind.

Since I always lose track of time while I'm in my relaxing position, I soon eventually lost it again up on that roof and when I finally decided to open my eyes, I was surprised to see the sun already setting. _Huh, I always thought depressing days would go by slower than usual_.

I shrugged mentally and proceeded to jump down on the soft grass and make my way to the front door, this time cautiously opening and closing the front door as I didn't want to be seen at this moment, considering everyone's reaction when they laid eyes on me today, so I granted them their wish.

I sighed in relief as I saw nobody in the house again, as usual for today and I liked it that way right now. Since apparently now I had lost all my friends due to some presumably dumb reason, I had nothing else to do and I was extremely bored. I never went on runs twice in one day, except for emergencies, so I concluded the best thing to do right now was just head to my bedroom and try to sleep this horrible day away, still hoping that this was a very long dream and I would wake up tomorrow with my friends all there, smiling at me and not loathing me as if I was some sort of ogre.

It took me a good few minutes until I finally reached my bedroom door and I opened it, closing it after me when I entered. Turning on the light in the room, I walked to the side of the bed and literally dropped dead in my cozy and warm bed. Oh, how I loved sleeping right now.

I took off my gloves and shoes and tucked myself under the covers, closing my eyes and hoping sleep would take me quickly this time. But, of course, knowing my luck, that never happened and instead, I stayed up for probably around half an hour before I finally descended into a deep slumber with my heart completely broken.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (even though it was somewhat filler) and please review if you have any thoughts. Also, I'm sorry if I take a bit longer to update on some chapters, considering it's the end of the school year and I have exams to attend to. But putting that aside, I still can't wait to write the next chapter as that's the chapter where things go down, and I hope you're excited as well.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
